Satan's Concubine
by Disgraced Publications
Summary: Naruto thought that he was going to lose his love to illness, but then opportunity arises to save him and he takes it, only to fall prey to the same rescuer on his wedding day. Dark, SasuNaru slight ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Naruto sat silently in a plain hospital room, tears sliding down his whiskered cheeks as he watched his lover slowly dying from disease.

It had been known for sometime that Uchiha Itachi has been suffering from an unknown illness from such a young age, and now it appeared that over 18 years of medicine taking to calm its effects, it appeared to have finally advanced further than expected, it was now slowly infecting his vital organs, leaving him attached to a life machine.

Naruto had known that this would happen one day; he knew since the night that Itachi asked him to be his bride a few years ago, but he hoped that Itachi would live long enough for them to get married – now it seemed that they wouldn't even get near a church to confirm the dates.

He reached forward slowly to grasp onto the pale, chilled hand of Itachi's into his own warm tanned one; a small smile made its way on his face when he felt Itachi tighten his fragile grip.

"I don't want you to leave me 'Tachi," he whispered as he moved to kiss him on the cheek "I will all alone again"

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, I didn't mean for this to happen so soon" Itachi gasped, small specks of blood leaving his body with every word spoken.

A long coughing fit caused Naruto to panic slightly, moving on instinct to Itachi's pillows in order to make him more comfortable and once again, Naruto recognised the slowly of beeps on the life support machine that stood next to him, reminding him how useless he was in saving his true love's life.

The tears increased at the thought, that all he could do was sit there next to him, and just watch as he slowly slipped away from him for the rest of his life that he was now blinded by the salty tears.

"Please" he whispered, "can anyone help me save him."

"I might" a voice echoed through the room "for the right price."

Shocked, Naruto stood abruptly from the stool he was sitting on his hand still holding onto Itachi's as he looked around the room to try and find the source of the voice;

"Over here, Dobe"

Naruto looked towards the window of the hospital room to find another man in the room; shock and fear was apparent in his eyes as he watched the man move closer to him – he looked like a younger version of Itachi, except for the spiky, ebony hair and his inhuman crimson eyes. He couldn't look away from his eyes, the iris seem to have split off from the centre to form tadpole shapes that spun around hypnotised him away from the point in hand.

Naruto woke from his trance as he felt Itachi tighten his grip on his hand once more, to realise that he was so far in trance that he failed to realise that all time outside this room had completely frozen;

"TEME! How dare you enter my fiancée's room; who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto shouted out in outrage.

The stranger merely smirked at the blonde's out burst as he slowly and gracefully from one side of the room to stand in front of Naruto, who had moved closer to the hospital bed and crouched slightly in a defensive position. The stranger raised one hand from his pocket to grasp Naruto's free one, bringing it to his lips to plant a simply kiss on his knuckle,

"You may refer to me as Sasuke, however you may also know me as Satan" the look in Naruto's eyes at what Sasuke had admitted to him, the amusement that was piqued was now on full show inside of him, "and as I have just told you, I might be able to save your lover, for the right price of course"

Even though Naruto was sure that this Sasuke person was mostly insane – I mean him, Satan, yea right – but the fact that he could possibly help his Itachi screamed louder than anything else.

"Y...you can save him" Naruto gasped out, inching slowly closer to Sasuke, almost as though to make sure that he didn't suddenly disappear from his vision, leaving him in a hopeless mess next to his dying lover.

"Yes, I can restore his health to prim condition, but only if YOU are willing to pay the price for it" Sasuke said, lust and success already showing in his eyes, but he kept I hidden enough from Naruto's begging eyes,

"Y...y-yes, anything! I will give or pay you anything just please help him before it's too late"

Sasuke's smirk widened slightly, turning into something close to that of a Cheshire grin whilst he slipped his other hand into his coat pocket to take out an aged, singed scroll and lay it down on the table that was over Itachi's legs

"Simply sign this contract and I will heal your lover."

A snap of Sasuke's fingers caused a feathered quill to appear in mid air and force itself into Naruto's hand,

"But wait, what about this payment? And what does this contract have to do with any of this?" Naruto asked, only getting more confused by the second looking between Sasuke's smug face and the contract.

"The payment will come later, but at the moment I just want you to spend time with you lover until such time I decide its time for you to pay up"

With this being said, Naruto was more than willing to sign his life away, if it meant he could spend time with Itachi, whilst saving any money he had to pay for this cure was well worth doing all this.

And so, once his signature was secured, the scroll and quill were gone in a spark of flames, and Sasuke had already moved over to Itachi, his hand glowing a dark red over Itachi's forehead, a quiet chanting being heard from him all the while; Naruto simply stood where he was, watching in fascination as the heart monitor beeps slowly began to reach a normal speed. He was so focused that he didn't hear Sasuke stop his chanting until he finally turned to look at him,

"The full effect of the healing charm will not take effect straight away, however I can guarantee that by the morning he will be fully well" a smile of pure joy shone out on Naruto's face as he moved back to Itachi's side, adoration showing, until Sasuke's voice broke through the happiness "but remember, Uzumaki Naruto: it might be today, or even next week, but one day I will return, and when I do, I expect you to pay your part of our agreement"

"Yes. Yes of course; thank you so much Sasuke – sama" Naruto smiled at the other man, failing to realise the effect of what he had just said had on the demon.

Sasuke merely bowed his head towards him, a smirk adorned on his face all the while as he shifted back into the darkness from which had come from.

~~~#####~~~~

That had happened over a year ago, and since then Naruto had started to worry slightly.

Just like Sasuke said, by the next morning when Naruto had woken up from sleeping, Itachi was fit as a fiddle; though the doctors could explain how it had all happened when he was near to death than any man could be, but had described to be a miracle and after a few tests, Itachi was released from the hospital.

Itachi, who didn't want to waste anymore time, had went into overdrive to catch on any and all work that he had left after his admission to hospital care, and managed to organise the remaining pieces of their wedding within the time limit of a month; all the while, Naruto kept trying to get Itachi to take things slow, that even though he was completely healed, he had only just come from the hospital. But of course, Itachi would kiss him on the forehead and tell him that he was panicking too much and simply went back to what he was doing.

And so here Naruto stood, standing in front of a full body mirror, watching as his bride maids and bride of honour finished applying light makeup to his face and tie the bi of his wedding kimono around his waist. Today, he would finally marry Itachi and become Uchiha Naruto, but still Naruto couldn't help but worry.

Sasuke's words had turned from a quiet whisper from the back of his mind to a loud shout that occupied his mind every day. He hadn't heard from him since that time in the hospital, and even though he had more than enough money saved in his account to pay Sasuke for saving Itachi, he had the feeling that maybe, Sasuke wanted something else aside from money; and this was the only thing that kept him from being excited.

It wasn't until a knock at the door of the church that had awakened him from his inner thoughts: there stood Itachi's farther, Fugaku, dressed smartly in a black tuxedo. When both Itachi and him started dating, Fugaku had been the only man from Itachi's family to disapprove of the relationship, however after seeing how diligently Naruto had cared for his son, it changed his perspective of Naruto and was now more than willing to accept him into the Uchiha clan.

He walked forward slightly to stand in front of Naruto; as Naruto didn't have any family, he had asked Fugaku to give him away;

"You look beautiful" Fugaku complemented as he moved to take Naruto's arm, "are you ready?"

Naruto simply nodded, walked next to Fugaku down the aisle, his bride maids and maid of honour moved behind him. He looked straight ahead, towards the alter where Itachi stood next to the priest, in a black tuxedo waiting for Naruto to join him.

The ceremony, once Naruto had reached Itachi's side, seemed to fly by to Naruto, that is until the Priest got to the final stages of the ceremony;

"If anyone here has due reason why Uzumaki Naruto should not be wed to Uchiha Itachi, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Once the priest had said that, the large doors at the back of the church burst open and a strong wind blew through and around the entire floor, freezing both the walls and people within – except for both Itachi and Naruto, who were being bundled against Itachi's body.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Itachi asked as he slowly released Naruto from his protective hug.

As Naruto was about to reply, he felt something grasp onto his arms and pull him away from Itachi's grip; he watched as Itachi tried to grab Naruto back, but stopped, and looked down to realise that his feet were iced to the floor. Naruto tried to struggle out of his grasp when he heard the all too familiar voice of the one man he feared reappearing;

"I do believe that I have due reason for you two not be married" the voice spoke out, the ferocity echoing off the iced walls, "he belongs to me"

Naruto looked behind him to find that it was indeed Sasuke, who had and still did, have a hold on his arms, holding him away from saving Itachi. It wasn't until he finally realised what Sasuke had said that Naruto really got annoyed;

"Yours? Naruto is MY fiancée, not yours you idiot" Itachi growled as he tried pulling his legs free from the growing ice

There was a small moment of silence until at last, a small 'no' came from Naruto's mouth; Sasuke merely smirked as he pulled out an eerily familiar scroll from his pocket and levitated it over to Itachi, where it unravelled and allowed Itachi to read what was written;

"A year ago, you were on your death bed and Naruto wanted to save you; I saved you and in return Naruto signed the contract, stating that when I returned for him, he would immediately become my sole concubine, my wife and lover."

Naruto felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he watched Itachi's eyes widen in disbelief; he slowly read the contract over and over, as if trying to make anything on it seem fake, but he slowly turned towards Naruto, despair slowly filling his eyes and heart;

"Naru... why did..." Itachi couldn't form the sentence, the whole idea seemed impossible to believe

"Itachi, please I didn't know what I was signing; all I wanted was to save you and live with you..." Naruto tried to finish, but he was pulled into Sasuke's chest all the while making himself look at Itachi the entire time, breathless.

"I'm oh _sooo _sorry" Sasuke interrupted, holding Naruto tightly to his chest, "but if you excuse us, I have our marriage to prepare"

Just as Sasuke turned away from Itachi, Naruto struggling to get away from his grasp when Itachi shouted out;

"I will not let you take him away from me! NARUTO!" Itachi tried to reach out to the struggling Naruto, whose hand was also out to try and reach for Itachi; but with his waist ice sealed, it was impossible for him to move.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried out, tears leaking down his cheeks as he reached his hand out for Itachi's, only just touching the tip before he was pulled completely out of reach of him as Sasuke forced his further to the entrance, "let me go!"

Naruto put up a harsher struggle than before, kicking his legs onto Sasuke's as well as flail his arms out to dislodge Sasuke's; but the final straw for Sasuke was feeling Naruto bite down on his arm. With that, Sasuke grasped Naruto's chin in a tight hold and forced it up so that he could look at his face; a growl released from within his chest a he saw even now that Naruto tried to struggle from him.

His fate was sealed however as Sasuke tightened his hold, forcing Naruto to look into his eyes, watching as his sharingan started to reflect into the ocean sapphires until finally Naruto slumped into his arms, unconscious; he picked the slumped form bridle style whilst turning to look at Itachi – now chest buried in ice – stared at the inhuman crimson regarded him in anger and disgust,

"What are you" Itachi whispered as he watched large, leather wings appear from Sasuke's back, spreading over their forms

"Your worst nightmare" was the reply before Itachi was consumed by ice.

~~~###~~~

"I...chi... ita...achi... Itachi..." Itachi slowly opened his eyes to stare at an ice free church roof. He looked to his right as something blonde came into his view.

"Are you Ok, Itachi-kun, you took quite a stumble" the blond said, his long hair falling over his shoulder like a waterfall. Itachi wanted to call his fiancée Naruto for some reason but knew that it was wrong. He didn't even know who this Naruto was.

"I'm fine Deidara-kun, lets just get this done already, no more waiting."

And so within and hour, Itachi had Married Iwa Deidara.

~~~###~~~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes when something flashed in front of them. His head pounded as he lifted himself to a sitting position before opening his eyes once more to try and get used to the lighting in the room.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the lighting was he able to see where he was. And what he saw caused a gasp to be released. This wasn't the church, it was a bedroom with black and crimson walls and furnishings, and the ceiling was the only source of light from the flames that covered the corners and centre. Naruto was truly shocked by this and looked to what he assumed was a bed that he was sitting on.

It was made of Black metal, the head board was covered in snakes and chains, whilst the tops of the four posts held black flames; Naruto did not know what it is he should do when we subconsciously went to a necklace that he never to took off, to find that it had gone missing. He gasped as he looked down to try and find it, but was even more shocked to find that someone had changed his clothes into nothing but a pair black leather pants that fitted to tightly to his skin.

He then realised a cold sensation on his ankle, only to find that he had been chained to one of the bed posts; Naruto shook his head in disbelief, this couldn't be real at all. He looked towards the only window in the room, covered with a black lace curtain – that was his only form of escape.

Naruto removed himself from the bed and started toward the window, hoping that along the way, he could find a way in which he could get rid of the chain. Once he had reached it, he removed the curtain forcefully to stop in shock and fear.

Ice and fire covered the area; bodies fell from the sky, screaming for someone to save them, but none could. He looked further out to see many more bodies being subjected to humiliating punishments for their sins, whilst being watched over by different demons, different weapons on alert, ready to punish those who didn't follow orders. Naruto brought his hands to his ears; it was now that he could hear the anguished wails and shouts of pain and misery, eyes wide as he slowly backed away from the window to crouch by the bed as he finally acknowledged what was happening: Sasuke really was Satan, and he really had taken him away from Itachi. But did that mean that...

Before he could continue his thoughts, a large pyre of black flames appeared in the far corner of the room, before Sasuke stepped out from them, appearing to be twice the size he was before, a thorn crown resting on his head.

"I see that you are finally awake, Dobe" Sasuke said, a smirk appearing as Naruto tried to scurry away from him "good timing as well, all the preparations for our wedding have just been completed, we are ready"

Sasuke moved toward the chain on the post, and grabbed a hold of it, removing it from its attachment. At the same time, the shackle on Naruto's ankle transformed to a snake that quickly slithered its way over Naruto's body as he struggled to get away from it; but even that was impossible as the snake round its way around Naruto's neck to once again harden to form a studded collar attached to the same chain as Sasuke was holding. A tug forced Naruto to come towards Sasuke rather than escape him, he didn't want to be anywhere near him; but even before Naruto could try to push away and try to escape, the same black flames engulfed them and Naruto had found himself pushed away and landing on a stage with two throne, both created from what looked to be very strong, black metal and soft crimson cushions that lined the seat, back and arm rests; the thing that concerned Naruto was that the throne on the right had a crown similar Sasuke's, a studded collar and a golden ring sitting on the cushion.

Before Naruto was able to move and find an exit from this hell – literally – Sasuke had once again tugged the leash and forced him to sit on the right hand throne, once all the items had been removed. In desperation, he tried to move of from it, but once more, Sasuke prevented his escape and said something in a strange hissing language, causing the snakes that were no where in sight to suddenly appear and strap his arms and legs t the throne, denying him any more movement.

Naruto looked up, hoping to find the eyes of someone who could save him from this, but only screamed in misery as he observed the ghastly and disfigured bodies of demons as they all started cheering at Sasuke, who had moved to sit in the chair next to his own, and most even started to touch each other and have sex or were moving over each other to reach the rancid food that lay thrown on many tables, or the darkest red of wine he had ever seen; he couldn't look away as one demon guzzled down a pint of wine all the while thrusting into a lustful demon in harsh speed.

One demon, who looked to resemble that of a snake than the other demons in the hall, started moving forwards, chanting something in what Naruto could now recognise to be that of Latin;

"Per is orbis, EGO redimio thee ut abyssus quibus vos sit.

Per is collar, EGO redimio thee ut vestri vinco quod maritus.

Per is flos, EGO praeconor thee ut regens regina of thy vinco abyssus

Talis operor EGO signum intemporaliter" (1)

As the demon spoke, he attached the ring, collar and crown in time with the chant all the while Naruto still trying to move his body to refuse the attachment of royalty, however, when the snake demon spoke the final word, Naruto felt lighting bolts go through his body, as though binding everything to his body; his screams distracted the demons enough for Sasuke to announce the new queen of hell, and for louder shouts of pleasure to corrupt the painful sobs that Naruto was now reduced to.

"Itachi...Itachi...please help me...Itachi" was what Sasuke could hear Naruto whisper, even over the insanity in the room. Anger consuming him, a snap of his fingers caused a mirror to appear in front of Naruto, distracting him from his misery, only to break him.

Through the mirror, Naruto wept as he saw Itachi, cutting their wedding cake with another blonde, not him. His sobs shook his frame as he saw the love and adoration in his eyes as he fed a slice to this mysterious blonde; he couldn't remove his eyes from the heart breaking scene, not even when Sasuke had slide his shorts down to start playing with his member, however, he gasped as his member was being forcefully being awoken by the ministrations of the demon next to him.

"As you can see, he doesn't love you as much as he claimed to" Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear, all the while nipping his lobe and continued to play with his Naruto, "so I would suggest, my concubine, that you get over it. Because you will be here for a very, very long time"

Naruto shook his head, wanting to deny what Sasuke had showed him and told him, but when he was forced from his seat, onto Sasuke's erect dick and fucked on his lap, the last of his hope of escape, of ever returning to his beautiful Itachi - shattered.

~~~####~~~

Grunts could be heard everywhere from within Pandemonium, accompanied by the squeals of pain and sadness; if a demon were to search deeper inside to the royal chambers, the site before them would not bother then as it was something that had become a regular occurrence: Naruto was down on his hands and knees, shaking from the strain of holding both his and Sasuke's weight, while tears streaming down his face at the pressure of such weight; Sasuke standing on his knees behind him, thrusting his erect member between the two globes that formed Naruto's ass.

Naruto had stopped keeping track of the time. It didn't matter anymore; he was left with nothing to do except what Sasuke wanted him to do.

Sasuke had been determined, since their first fuck, to keep Naruto at his side, so that when the need came, he wouldn't have to waste time; and sadly, that was all Naruto was used for: a fuck toy.

His thoughts were once again as he felt Sasuke's head apply pressure on his entrance; sucking in as much breath as possible, Naruto screamed as Sasuke, once again, broke through his barrier into him, going straight into a harsh speed, hitting his prostrate roughly and precise accuracy.

"STOP! Oh please stop, please" Naruto shouted as always, forced to move with Sasuke's own thrusts, more tears falling down onto the bed sheets.

Sasuke simply laughed as he moved his full body onto Naruto's back, and pistoned into Naruto's hole, the blood that still spewed, even after the many times they have performed, acted as lubricant

"But Naruto, you love it really," Sasuke said, panting into Naruto's ear, "and besides, we'll need to feed the little one in here very soon"

Sasuke's hands moved down, to press down on Naruto's six month swollen stomach. It had become apparent that, when Sasuke wanted something to happen, in hell he could make it happen; and so after being raped six times by Sasuke, Naruto had found himself pregnant and scared – if Sasuke had the power to make him capable to have a child, then the possibilities of what else he could do were truly endless.

"Oh! Did you feel that, baby's getting hungry now," Sasuke trilled as he removed himself from Naruto, only to move Naruto onto his back and force him to take his member into his mouth, "here it comes"

Sasuke spilled himself into Naruto's mouth, the quantity being too great for him to take in without having to swallow it; but Naruto knew that if he didn't swallow, Sasuke would punish him far worse and so simply swallowed the dick in his mouth, along with the sperm. The inhuman force of the kicks told Naruto that the baby was happy with the food, and that he would aquire some more bruises on his stomach.

Once Sasuke had removed himself once more, Naruto fell limply onto his side; eyes blank – dead of any emotion and simply allowed himself to be picked up by his master and placed under the covers, arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. His eyes closed as kisses were placed haphazardly across his face:

"I see; after almost two years you have finally accepted who you are and what your new role is" Sasuke's voice pounded itself into his mind, it now being the only thing he has and ever will hear in this place. Naruto simply nodded, a quiet 'yes Sasuke-sama' accompanying it,"well good, its best you forget everything except me and this child in you. Maybe once you have given birth, we can have more; I'm sure my lovely concubine will be more than willing, won't you now?"

Naruto looked up, dead eyes taking in his only form of sanity, only to tuck his head into his chest, fresh tears falling from his eyes:

"No Sasuke-sama, I will not mind at all" and so, the eyes closed on the lost purity, the lost hope, only to awaken once more the next day to the life of Satan's wife, queen and concubine.

* * *

(1) Translation of the Latin: 'With this ring, I bind thee to the hell to which you sit. With this collar, I bind thee to your master and husband. With this crown, I proclaim thee as the ruling queen of thy master's hell And such do I seal eternally.

A/N: hey guys, so anyway I've been reading quite a few fics where they describe Sasuke as a demon, and since I've also been reading 'Paradise Lost' by John Milton and 'The Divine Comedy' by Dante, i figured that I would try and have ago: little did i know that i could write something this dark; i actually started crying whilst writing this. this has been edited, but just small punctuation and extra bits added here and there.

but anyway i hope you enjoy it. Read and Review and get a Free demonic Sasuke^^

DA369


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**  


* * *

Amidst the screams of anguish and pain that echoed from the falling damned, another scream over threw those that fell as far as the Damned City of Dis.

Pandemonium in its centre, the centre of hell's politics as well as the home of Satan, ruler of the holy damned by God himself from the beginning of existence and Eden. Satan, otherwise known as Sasuke in this time period, sat amongst other fallen angels outside of his royal chambers, trying not to get turned on by the pained screams from within.

The time had come for his plans to come to fruition, for his kingdom to remain ruled in his blood; his heir was finally being birthed by the only man, though mortal, who he saw as fit to have him: Uzumaki Naruto.

Another scream filled the halls of Pandemonium, soon accompanied by the cries of a new born child; seeing this to be his queue to enter, Sasuke stood and walked into the chambers, bypassing the bowing angels and looked upon the bed he and Naruto shared.

He appeared so small, something which Sasuke loved when it happens; it reminded him of how much control he had over Naruto. He watched while Naruto was slowly lifted up and settled onto the mountain of pillows behind him, pants of exhaustion coming from his mouth, his shining pure hair sticking to his brow by the sweat. Sasuke took notice of beads of sweat as they trembled down Naruto's face to his shaking body, collecting together to drip off from his nipples and between his man cleavage.

Dim, ocean eyes continued to stare at his lap until finally the baby was placed into his arms, now becoming the new focus of his attention. The baby looked normal, except everything about it was of Sasuke, the only thing from Naruto's genes were the scars on his cheeks and the streak of blonde that clashed with ebony; Naruto being so engrossed with the sight of the creature barely recognised the tight grasp of Sasuke's hand around his waist as he was pulled closer to him.

The father watched the son in fascination; with an heir born at last, he would now assure his clan as the all powerful ones in hell. He lifted a hand and raised it above his son's head, and watched in satisfaction as a clawed hand surrounded a finger, trying to force it down into a tiny mouth of sharp teeth. Finally, Sasuke had a servant remove the child from Naruto's lap, watching as the blonde's trembles turn to full shakes;

"Now that we have a son," Sasuke whispered, his hand moving to Naruto's member "it is time that we returned to where we left off"

And so, as the screaming child exited the room along with the baby nurses, Naruto was forced back onto the bed, Sasuke dominating him.

~~~####~~~

Itachi shot out from bed, his body shaking from the intensity and shock of it all; it was always the same images since his wedding night. He would dream of a young blonde man with hair and eyes brighter shades than his own husbands, being raped by a man who looked almost identical to his own image except for the hair.

What really woke him up every night were the screams that came from the blonde man, who begged for them to stop, and for him to save him every night, that was until just a few weeks ago, when the dreams started showing the blonde man simply dead, taking everything his fake gave him, all the while watching as his stomach expanded; but the eyes, they were the truly terrifying thing about them. The eyes would look straight at him, as though the blonde could see Itachi watching.

Itachi removed the blanket, being careful not to wake Deidara, and moved towards the balcony. He leaned forward on the railing, taking in the early morning breeze; he closed his eyes only for a brief second, but it was enough for the blonde man to appear before him, tears in his crystal eyes.

Itachi gasped, before calming down once more, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and ring finger. Why did his dream bother him this much? He didn't even know who the man was, despite the sense of familiarity that always accompanied the dreams; could it possibly be that he knew this man in some way, but every time he tried to remember where, he had a furious headache.

Sighing for the final time of the morning, Itachi moved to leave; he had an important meeting he needed to prepare for and his curiosity of the dream blonde as well as the dreams of him wasn't going to help him gain that new client; but little did Itachi realise, as he was passing the bed to the living room, the cold blue eyes that followed him.

~~~####~~~

Sasuke watched the ceiling while listening to the soft snores of Naruto. Sex with Naruto had never seemed better since his pregnancy, fair enough that it was completed only 10 hours ago, but still Naruto was still as tight as a virgin.

He softly kissed the top of Naruto's forehead; despite the fact that he was the ruler of hell, he did like to show compassion to his concubine now and then. Of course, he would never do this when he was awake.

As Sasuke was slowly drifting to rest, the familiar smell of the lust demon appeared in the throne room, awakening him.

He growled, Sasuke wanted to sleep for an hour before having Naruto in his sleep, but it appeared that Naruto would need to be taken without preparation today; with a blaze of flames, Sasuke was soon sitting in the throne room, as bare as his new born son, glaring upon the figure of the Lust demon;

"There had best be a good reason for your presence this early, Deidara. You are holding me back from a very nice ass in my room" Sasuke's voice boomed throughout the throne room, the force hitting the kneeling blonde, his long hair flowing behind him.

Deidara lifted his head, a look of concern mixed with anger striking his features;

"I'm sorry, you're Highness, but we have a serious situation developing with my target. It appears that the dreams are starting to affect him; even my spell is starting to fail" Deidara spoke with anger in his voice.

This caught Sasuke's attention; If Deidara's spell was to fail, Itachi would try and find his way down to hell and retrieve his concubine back. This could not be accepted; he would not lose Naruto after only a year of having him. This would not be acceptable at all.

"Deidara, I don't want Itachi coming anywhere near the Dobe. I gave you your desired mortal as long as I had mine; if you cant hold your side of the deal, you will need to be punished" Sasuke's eyes turned darker; if it was one thing he hated, it was being denied what he wanted; it was another for people to break his contracts.

"Don't worry, my sultan, I have already increased my pheromones in his food and drinks; there is no way that he will break free from my spell. Trust me, you can keep your little fuck toy."

And with that, Deidara poofed from the room, leaving Sasuke to sit in his throne, thinking over what he would do if Itachi did make down to hell.

~~~####~~~

Meanwhile, Naruto had woken up from feeling the lack of Sasuke, just the way he liked it; any moment that was away from his jailor was heaven.

Slowly, he released himself from the confines of His bed and moved over to a new door across His room; Naruto refused to acknowledge anything that Sasuke gave him as his own, even all the jewellery and clothing that Sasuke bothered to give he wanted to get rid of, it just didn't belong to him.

The new door creaked as Naruto pushed it open, to reveal a lighter room of blues and greens, the same flaming ceiling lighting the room; almost in a trance, Naruto moved to the centre of the room, where the screams of the same child that came from him filled the room. He simply stared down at the thing, trying to think about what to do now.

Now, he seemed even further away from Itachi; he wanted a family with him, not Sasuke. He didn't even want this child; so many times he had tried to stab his stomach in the vein hope that he could get rid of it, but even they failed as Sasuke always seemed to appear just as he was about to start, stopping him in his tracks to freedom.

But he wasn't here now. He could smother the thing and be rid of it, he could already hear the silence that would soon become deafening; subconsciously Naruto lifted a black, silk cushion from underneath the screaming child's head, slowly moving it over the face, adding more pressure as he pushed down. The screams were becoming muffled yet they were still loud enough to be heard from the outside. He added more pressure, leaning downward as he went, his eyes and face remaining impassive as he went; the body struggled to try and remove the obstruction, but was not successful – reminding Naruto of the many unsuccessful times he tried to escape his obstruction. The movements were slowly stopping, the cries getting quieter...

Hands clawed into his wrist, restraining him from going further before he felt his body pushed to the other side of the room, blood spilling from his forehead as he hit the chest of draws; Naruto looked towards the cradle, to see Sasuke lifting the child to him, ensuring his health. Sasuke lifted his head towards Naruto, hellfire was slowly spilling out from then as he glared down at Naruto; how could Naruto do something so foolish,

"And what, Naruto, were you doing to our precious child? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were trying to kill him" Sasuke snarled as he moved over to Naruto, all the while soothing a now quiet son "but I know that would be stupid, because you know that would make me very angry"

Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto, shifting his son slightly in order to grab Naruto's chin. Once it was forced up to his line of sight, Sasuke's eyes widened: Naruto's eyes, when before they were a dull blue, had now returned to a bright blue, except with speckles of red and cat like irises were visible, tears ran down from this peculiar array of eyes; but even then the tears were comprised of blood and Sasuke simply watched as the bloody tears dripped down his face and into the floor;

"Please, please please please please please PLEASE! LET ME GO" Naruto shouted, whimpers and hiccups trying to slip up his speech "I...I have given you a child that you can love to yourself, so please let me leave. I'm dying here!"

Now, Naruto's cries could be heard filling the air, his continuous mantra of 'please' slowly merging together to form a deafening tone; Sasuke simply stared at the now pathetic mass that was his wife as he had his emotional breakdown. It appeared that coming and staying in hell, as well as having a child in the short span of time had affected his sanity more than Sasuke had anticipated it seems. Summoning a nurse demon, Sasuke handed his child over to it before picking Naruto up bridle style, feeling his fingers scrunching onto his skin, trying to keep a grip on his remaining sanity as well as from preventing his falling. His bloody tears still fell from his eyes, accompanied by Sasuke's blood, derived from the digging of Naruto' nails as he placed them both on the bed, he bundling his wife into his arms and simply lay there will Naruto continued to cry.

After what seemed to be hours, the cries from Naruto died down to nothing more than a set of whimpers and moans, shakes covering his body. Sasuke remained still, trying to think of what to do know; Naruto meanwhile manoeuvred his body so that he now lay on top of Sasuke, catching his attention. The two stayed in the position, Sasuke staring aimlessly at Naruto, while he stared down at Sasuke's chest, waiting for his punishment.

Sasuke sighed, picking at Naruto's hand that had been left lifelessly on his chest, placing small kisses on the knuckles slowly moving up his arm to his neck, where he slowly nipped and sucked lightly on the slightly pale skin that was there;

"I will take this as a breakdown, it seems obvious now that I have pushed you far beyond the mental capacity that any mortal has. But, if this was to happen again, Naruto, I will not hesitate to punish you understand"

Naruto merely nodded his head as he leaned down to burrow himself into Sasuke's warmth: this was going to be his life now; he has a family that he could never leave. One last tear left his eye before he finally drifted off to sleep, one thought that he had hoped would never come;

'Goodbye, Itachi'

~~~####~~~

Itachi's head snapped up, eyes widened in shock and horror at the voice that ran through his head. It was Naruto! How could he forget his precious ball of heaven all this time; he called for the meeting to end, saying that they will finish it in the morning.

Itachi rushed out the room of old men before he bumped into someone towards the elevator; he looked down to apologise by immediately growled at the person before him: Deidara.

"Hello, sweetheart, I was just coming to see you" Deidara spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, Itachi thought that he was trying to mock his Naruto, "are you ok? You don't look so good"

Deidara went to touch his forehead, but was smacked away before the Uchiha grabbed the blonde by the neck and forced him against the wall of the empty elevator behind them;

"Where is he you son of a bitch, where is Naruto?"

Deidara's eyes widened; how was it possible that Itachi remembered him, he had been putting enough of his pheromones that would make any man ever forget about their loved ones. Deidara tried to act dumb, he couldn't betray Sasuke-sama;

"I don't know who you are...Raghhhhhhhh" he tried to say but was losing breath as Itachi increased the pressure on his throat,

"I will ask once more and I want a fucking answer: Where is Naruto"

Deidara, through slowly losing air smirked at Itachi, chuckling quietly at first before it turned into a homicidal laugh, echoing and bouncing from the small compartment that made the elevator; his laugh died down slightly and snapped his head forward with enough force to break his neck, his eyes wide and gleaming with both hilarity and lust;

"You want to know where you little blond bitch went?" he asked his voice reaching tones inhuman "I'll show you where he is, and I'll take pleasure in your pain when you see him, you ungrateful mortal."

With that a blinding flash consumed the room, forcing Itachi to shut his eyes to avoid the strain; all too soon, he felt weightless.

~~~####~~~

Itachi felt very hot as he opened his eyes, he found himself in a hallway almost completely consumed by flames, all a multitude of colours and heats; Itachi did a full sweep around his position, hoping to find a point in which to lead him away, apparently Deidara must have disappeared when he shut his eyes.

Soon, Itachi recognised the sound of falling screams, but shouts of celebration seemed to drown them out; he made a final sweep around him before heading towards the sound of celebrations, only to stand before a giant metallic door: stained black from the ashes, designs of trees and snakes decorated the length. Itachi noticed that it was already partially open, and snuck through the gap, feeling the breeze of it shutting behind him.

It was too loud for Itachi to think, everywhere he looked, men and women were screaming and shouting at each other, indulging in acts of Lust and Gluttony; one set of six, all romping together in animalistic speeds even tried to have Itachi join because he was so close to them, but luckily was able to slip out from their grip before they could try again.

Stealthily, Itachi moved towards the front of the orgy driven animals, hoping that from a greater height, he would be able to find Naruto and a way out; but as he slowly reached higher stage within the room, his eyes widened in fear and sadness at the sight before him.

There he was, his beautiful blonde angel sat before him on a throne of black metal and snakes, dressed in nothing more than pure white silk, covering his chest down to his feet, looking a lot like a dress, or toga; but what shocked him most was the child that was suckling at his breast. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the child was that of his own and Naruto's, but as the child removed himself from his chest, he saw the demonic shade of crimson that took over and the tiny claws that attached themselves to Naruto's arm and chest.

He stood there and watched as his angel smiled and dabbed at the child's face with a piece of his toga, before handing it over to an effeminate demon to be put to sleep; Itachi, shocked as he was at the scene, never noticed the other clawed demon hand that was on Naruto until he was lifted from his throne to sit upon the Demon's Lap. A growl tore from Itachi's throat as he watched the demon corrupt his angel with his touches and kisses being adorned on his face and body.

Anger was slowly consuming him, how dare he take something that didn't belong to him, let alone touch and corrupt the angel of his life; his rage was building to the point where shakes consumed his body and his eyes started to strain from the blood that was pumping all over his body. He knew what he had to do: he picked up a knife that was on a table nearest to his position and crept closer to the throne. He had to kill the demon, and take Naruto away from here...

A scream of ecstasy filled his ears, interrupting his thoughts as once more he was drawn over to the sight of Naruto: Itachi's heart plummeted as he watched Naruto sink himself onto his look a like's dick again and again, his arms lifted up into his own hair in unmentionable pleasure and need to hold on to something: he increased the speed so that he went down harder onto the rod, his moans getting loader and loader, attracting the attention of the room. Itachi stood and watched as his demon counterpart moved his hands over his body, one drifting to the same nipple his son had suckled at, the other drifting down to join his member. All too soon, Itachi watched in horror as Naruto turned himself around, whilst still impaled, before starting up once more smiling to the crowd as they cheered him on.

Itachi simply stared in; what had happened to him? Before, Naruto was to shy to even talk about sex when he was living with him, but now he was far from the same man he fell in love with those years ago. Naruto's eyes widened, as did the smile that brightened his face and the room as the hand from before started to speed up and down Naruto's own shaft;

"Please, Sasuke-sama, harder! Faster! D-deeper!" was all that Itachi could distinguish between the shouts of the room and the breaking of his heart.

He couldn't move his body away from his fiancee's face as he was receiving pleasure from a man that wasn't it him; he focused on the hair that was slowly peering from behind his blonde sunshine as the demon's face started kissing and nipping the side of his neck before it lifted slightly, staring straight into Itachi's eyes smirking against Naruto's sweat glistening skin with only one thing in mind: 'I win'

Before long, a scream came from Naruto, as he reached his completion and his cum spraying upon the crowd before him, most of it landing on Itachi's bangs and face. His head ducked back to rest onto Sasuke's shoulder, shifting it slightly to kiss his lips, tongues battling each other for dominance before Sasuke won, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. Sasuke slowly released his mouth before turning to a shell shocked Itachi, smirking.

"Grab him"

Soon, Itachi felt two sets of scaled, clawed hand grab his arms roughly, blood already spilling from the entry wounds as he was dragged to a clearing in the crowd, forced down to his knees before Naruto and his counterpart. Naruto simply watched on in boredom, while Sasuke replaced the white silk over his body, kissing his forehead before jumping from his throne to stand before Itachi's form.

"You thought that you could simply sneak around my halls, during my celebration unnoticed? What a pathetic human mind you must have" Sasuke called to the room, condescending Itachi's actions amongst the laughing demons surrounding him, even Naruto started laughing slightly as he played with the rim of silk, delight shining in his eyes.

"Give Naruto back" Itachi snarled, struggling out of the harsh grip, wanting so badly to ring the demons neck, "He's not yours, he's mine"

"Oh am I know" a voice broke through the laughing, and before long, Naruto himself was slipping from Sasuke's throne to stand before Itachi, malice the only thing he regarded Itachi "last time I looked, you were already married to someone else"

"Naruto, please snap out of it, I didn't know what had happened; I just..."

Itachi felt his head snapped to one side, pain consuming his cheek; he saw Naruto bring the same hand to his mouth, licking the blood from his claws, before laughing in hysterics;

"T...that is the...teh best you can come up with! Hahaha" Naruto leant on a smirking Sasuke, his arm wrapping on his waist before Naruto looked back at him "you left me! You left me in this hell hole to suffer whilst you lived happily with that blonde bimbo you call a husband. But now, Sasuke-sama showed me what you did; you were always telling me what I could and couldn't do, wear or say, you took over my life and I just went along with it like a good bitch – completely unaware of what was happening; but Sasuke-sama showed me what you did, he made me feel better: he loved me in ways you could never: NOT NOW OR EVER!"

Naruto's heaving breath could be heard filling the room, before he finally looked away from Itachi to snuggle into Sasuke's neck;

"He's upset me now" he whispered into Sasuke's ear, but it was loud enough that Itachi could also hear, "make him go away, I want some more fun"

Sasuke simply nodded, his smirk deepening as he lifted Naruto into his arms, before turning to the other demons;

"The intruder's upset your poor queen, are you going to let him get away with it?" Sasuke's question was answered with shouts and snarls of enragement before he turned back, looking into Itachi's dead eyes, "Well then, destroy him, make him none existent"

And so, Sasuke moved away from Itachi's form, as hordes of his demons flew at the kneeling form, claws already digging into the flesh of the mortal: blood splattering onto the walls and faces of his subjects, body parts of Itachi flying onto the floor someways from the soul dead body: He didn't care, he was more concerned over his concubine than that useless mortal; Naruto meanwhile, smiled contently as he was carried away from his hated life, glad that he finally had a say in something.

* * *

Okay, this is the last part for this story. I mean seriously, with everyone that reviewed to this last time, I thank you for them, I do appreciate. and for those that kept asking if I was going to expand, it really got me thinking about it and i just couldn't write anything else before i wrote this.

so here it is, happy ending... sort of and this is dedicated to all those that asked for another. Now that i have done this, i can go and try to finish the next chapter of 'Sasuke's Pet Treaty'

Read and Review, you all get cookies for it ^^


End file.
